


Fiction

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa discovers fictional material about the Soul Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiction

After a lot of searching and waiting and running errands, Louisa finally had the books that she sought in her hands. And then she spent another few weeks reading, just to see what all the fuss was about. Honestly, she preferred the Larry Porter series, but to each their own.

“Hello, Jon Jarl,” said Louisa, walking into the tomb where the ghost resided.

“Louisa,” said the great man himself. “What have you come here for this time? Do the Soul Riders need my help?”

“No, it’s about you,” said Louisa.

“I have told you many times, Louisa, I’m not going to tell you about my relationship with Aideen,” said Jon. 

“I’m not asking about that,” said Louisa. “There was a series of books wrote about you. They’re fictional, of course, but I want to know what you think of them.”

“Do you mean the Earl series?” asked Jon. “Yes, I have heard of those. Linda has mentioned them to me a few times. I do hope that they depict me in a flattering light, but there is not an ounce of truth in them.”

“Do you want me to read them to you?” asked Louisa. “I’ve got plenty of time but the light in here isn’t the greatest.”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” said Jon. “Just use some candles or something.”

“We have these things called electric torches these days,” said Louisa.

“Don’t you sass me, girl, I’m a legend,” said Jon.

“And I’m a goddess,” said Louisa automatically, and then frowned as the growing presence ebbed once more. It spoke up from time to time and was, quite frankly, unsettling. Her horses had mentioned something like this happening too.

“Anyway, read on,” said Jon, apparently not noticing the remark.

“Alright then,” said Louisa. She sat down near Jon in an area lit by both the candles and the light from his ghost, opened the first book, and began to read.

Weeks later, Louisa stumbled across another thing that mixed fantasy and her own reality. And it was in the most unexpected of places.

“Hey, why is there Soul Rider porn in my recommended videos?” Louisa asked her girlfriend. To her surprise, though, it wasn’t Lisa who answered.

“Shit, sorry, dumb cookies,” said Alex, quickly snatching Louisa’s laptop away from her. “I forgot to delete my browsing history, I’m so sorry. Also, why are you watching porn with me in the room?”

“You weren’t here five seconds ago,” said Louisa. “Teleporting into other people’s bedrooms is very rude, Alex.”

“Sorry, I panicked,” said Alex. “I came in to get my wand, I accidentally left it in here.”

“No you didn’t,” said Lisa. “You left it in the bathroom.”

“Hey, why were you watching porn on my laptop?” asked Louisa. “That’s kinda weird, isn’t it?”

“I don’t always sleep when you stay over,” said Alex.

“Oh come on you have your own laptop to watch that stuff on,” said Louisa. 

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about the fact that there’s porn of this?” asked Lisa. “The druids should probably know about it.”

“The druids would hate this. Let’s tell them,” said Louisa. “Only, not on my laptop. I have a feeling that they’re going to smash or burn whatever we show it to them on.”

“I have five star coins on them burning it,” said Alex. 

“Ten star coins says they smash it,” said Louisa.

“Well, whatever they do, we’ll have to get something that we don’t really care about to show them on,” said Lisa.

“The Spy Master has a computer,” said Louisa.

“Great, then let’s do it,” said Alex, suddenly eager to leave.

“I have another question for you first, Alex,” said Louisa. Her friend blushed, already guessing what it was.

“Yeah, what?” asked Alex.

“Why were you even watching that in the first place?” asked Louisa. Alex didn’t answer, instead teleporting away.

“Wanna watch it?” asked Lisa. Louisa shrugged and they laid down on the bed together to watch it.

Later that day (there were a lot of videos, as it turned out), Louisa rode to inform the druids of what she’d found and then gathered with the other three Soul Riders in the Spy Master’s secret hideout.

“What do you guys know about the works of fiction created about the Soul Riders?” asked Louisa, standing in front of the computer. Alex was suspiciously blushing and looking anywhere but at the computer or anyone else. She had her arms crossed, but her fingers played with another loose thread on her tunic.

“We know that there have been cartoons about them,” said one of the druids.

“Animes,” Linda corrected under her breath, Louisa smirked.

“Well, there’s more,” said Louisa. Grinning, she typed in the search terms and soon found the video that she was going to show them. She put the video to full screen, pressed play, and then ducked out of the way.

“Why are their clothes so- oh. Oh my.” Elizabeth blushed as the tentacles tore the clothes off on the screen.

“That is disgusting,” Avalon declared. “As if the Soul Riders would ever do that. That’s not how Garnok works at all.”

“It’s only fictional,” said Louisa. She was going to turn it off, but she had a bet to win.

“Regardless, it is still disgusting. Only a sick mind could come up with something so- so…” He couldn’t finish and instead fired a blast of energy at the computer, shattering the screen. The video and audio cut off immediately, leaving only a lingering smell of burnt plastic.

“You owe me a new computer,” said the Spy Master quite huffily.

“Oh, don’t pout, at least you won’t have that in your search history,” said Linda. “I hardly think that you know how to delete your internet history.”

“Now if only we could delete it from our minds,” said Avalon. He shuddered. Alex wordlessly handed Louisa twenty star coins and then walked out of the cave before teleporting away. Unlike some people, the Spy Master had his cave warded against teleporting.

“Hey, didn’t you leave your laptop open?” asked Lisa while Louisa put the star coins away.

“Yeah, wh- oh. Okay, let’s not go back to the manor for a while,” said Louisa. “Wanna go to Valedale for a cold drink or something?”

“Okay but it’s your shout, Miss Rich,” Lisa teased. Louisa giggled and took her hand before walking down the hill to Valedale with her.


End file.
